It Could Happen To You, Chief Bogo
It is often said that even the biggest curmudgeons have a heart of gold deep down. Such was also the case with the leader of ZPD, Chief Bogo. On the surface, he seemed like a tough and stern leader to the police force, who often led the department with a stubborn, sometimes even despotic attitude. But once others got to know him, they could see that he was really a caring, honorable buffalo who cared about his underlings, and even had a sense of humor like them. Every day, he´d give a daily set of assignments to all of the policemen in Zootopia, like today. Now, he arrived to the office again, where every day at work would always start. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Today, it seems like a relatively short work day. Not many crimes have been reported, but enough for all of us. So Fangmeyer, arrest the gun smuggler at Sahara Square. McHorn, there has been an arson at the downtown", he begun listing the work. All the policemen eagerly left their seats, once they had been given their assignements. "And finally, Officers Hopps and Hopps, dodging arrows of Amor", he joked at the empty seats of Nick and Judy, which made rest of the animals in the room laugh. Nick and Judy had been on their honeymoon for quite some time, and Bogo had given most of their usual assignments to others during it. He often liked to joke about their romance in the ZPD. Which was ironic, considering Bogo had his eyes set on someone too. The beloved popstar of Zootopia, Gazelle. He was one of her hugest fans in the city, even though he tried his best not to reveal it to anyone. After being in several of her concerts and meeting her on many occasions, Bogo had finally decided to ask her out. And this weekend was when it would happen. Bogo only hoped that nobody else would find out, because he wanted to keep his image of a tough leader among the ZPD. He then left the room to visit the dispatch, where his friend and the only Gazelle fan bigger than him, Clawhauser, was working. "Any new crimes?" he asked. "No, sadly no. But Judy and Nick sent some of their honeymoon photos. Aren´t they just wonderful?" Clawhauser showed the photo gallery on his phone, which had several pictures of the rabbit and fox on their honeymoon. In the photos they were either on the beach, dining out, or at the local funfair. A lot of them also had the two kissing. "Yeah. Cute puppy love", Bogo said. "Aww, don´t belittle love! It´s such a beautiful thing that unites all of us in this open minded city of Zootopia!" Clawhauser tried to sound eloquent. "Poetry isn´t your forte, Clawhauser", Bogo snarked. "It isn´t, sure, but I do still know how love works. It could even happen to you, Chief!" Clawhauser smiled. "I wouldn´t be so sure", the buffalo felt a little awkward. "How about we bet about it?" Clawhauser suggested. Bogo felt uncomfortable. He was going on a date, and now he was suggested with a bet about love. Still, he thought that if no one would find out about his secrets, placing a bet would be rather safe. "Fine. Let´s bet 9 dollars that I won´t be caught in love at least during a year, tubby", he said. "Don´t be a tightwad, Bogo. 90 dollars", Clawhauser smiled. "All right! It´s a deal", Bogo agreed with the bet. This was a tough situation. Bogo didn´t want to lose the bet, but he also wanted to go on the date with Gazelle. He was basically forced to cheat in the bet, if he wanted to win. "What he doesn´t know won´t hurt him", he sighed as he was leaving the room. Few days passed, and Bogo´s date night came. Holding a bouquet and clad in his best tux, he arrived at the apartment in Sahara Square that was shaped like a huge palm tree. This was where Gazelle lived. It wasn´t the first time ZPD visited there though; Nick and Judy were once tracking Duke Weaselton there, who had stolen Gazelle´s prized jewelry. Bogo entered the apartment, and arrived to the top of the apartment via an elevator. Finally, he found Gazelle´s dwelling, which was guarded by her tiger companions. "A fan has come to visit your mistress, Gentlemen", Bogo said. The tigers rang the doorbell, and Gazelle arrived at the doorstep, wearing her traditional zebra-striped dress. "Ah, Chief Bogo! Pleased to finally see you here", she smiled. "It´s not the first time we´ve been here, Miss", Bogo reminded and handed her the bouquet. "Yes, I remember that. I´m still grateful that you retrieved my valuables from that awful weasel. Come in!" she led him inside her apartment. Gazelle was one of the wealthiest denizens in Zootopia and it clearly showed, from the amount of fine art and trophies in there. The furniture was also bought from the finest designers in the city. "It´s amazing to see someone live like this, yet be so humble and warm among the rest of us", Bogo said. "Oh, aren´t you quite the flatterer?" Gazelle blushed. After spending a short moment in the apartment and enjoying martinis, Bogo and Gazelle decided to take a walk on the local park. During their walk, both of them discussed their careers. "To me, music is not a tool to fame. I use it to bring the people of the city together. The best art is something that connects with everyone", Gazelle explained. "Glad to hear that. As a man of simple principles, I appreciate those who have nobler goals in their business than just making money", Bogo said. "Yes. By the way, how´s it among the ZPD?" Gazelle was interested. "Great. It appears that after Officer Hopps saved the city, affirmative action has been increasing among us. More small and cute animals have come to join our ranks. In fact, there has been a new recruit training in the police school. A plucky little mouse. Bianca, I believe her name was", Bogo told. "It must be true what Judy said: change starts with you. With my music and your police department, we both bring others together and help make this a better place", Gazelle held Bogo by his hoof. "Wow. Can´t believe I have so much in common with a pop star", Bogo smirked. "Strong and silent types. You are the most fascinating kind of men alive", Gazelle got flirtatious as she winked her eyelashes at the buffalo. "Ehh...yeah, I guess", Bogo shyly backed away a bit. Of all the lovely ladies in Zootopia, Gazelle was definitely the flirtiest one, and she was very fast to put the moves on somebody. Much later, Gazelle and Bogo had went back to her apartment, and were now on its balcony, looking at the stars. "Not bad for the first date, eh?" Bogo stated. "Not at all. It´s not every day that I find a fan like you. I´ve been on several dates before, but a man like you feels like something I haven´t met before. A strong, honest and devoted to making the world a better place", Gazelle complimented. "I can´t think of any artist I respect more than you either", Bogo gazed in her eyes. "Would you like to go on another date next month? I don´t have any big concerts then, I´ve got plenty of time", Gazelle suggested. "Yes, but before I go, can you give me and my friend autographs? We haven´t had any yet, even though were your biggest fans", Bogo showed two copies of Gazelle´s Try Everything CDs, one of which was owned by Clawhauser. "Certainly. And there is an even better souvenir specifically for you", Gazelle smiled. Before Bogo could say anything, Gazelle put her hooves on Bogo´s shoulders and gave him a small, sweet kiss. The Chief of ZPD blushed, but also smiled in pleasure. A few days later, Bogo brought the autographed CD to his cheetah friend at work. "Sweet! I have the biggest collection on Gazelle memorabilia in this city, but this is the one I´ve been missing for so long! It´ll be the cream of the crop in my collection. Thanks a lot, Chief!" he hugged the autographed CD. "You´re welcome. I had a fun fan meeting with her, and decided to bring home a little souvenir for you too", Bogo told. "They don´t call you the best boss in ZPD for nothing!" Clawhauser was very grateful. "Indeed", Bogo said. Suddenly, Clawhauser smelled something weird. "Hmm...why do you smell like expensive lipstick?" he wondered. Despite his weight and speed, Clawhauser had a very good sense of smell. Bogo gulped in horror. His secret was about to come out. "Ehh...there was a short undercover investigation, where I had to disguise as a woman. It´s not uncommon here, Nick has done that almost twenty times", Bogo tried to make an excuse. "You´re a terrible liar, Chief. Somebody kissed you. I win the bet, time to pay!" Clawhauser laughed. "Ohhh...dammit!" Bogo paid him the 90 dollars he promised. "Who was it, Bogo?" Clawhauser was curious. "Well if you really want to know, yes it was Gazelle. I was on a date with her", Bogo admitted, feeling a bit ashamed. "Ooooh Chief! That sounds wonderful! My best friend and boss has a fling with the angel with horns!" Clawhauser squealed in excitement. "If it´s not too much trouble, I´d prefer to keep this thing to myself, at least for now", Bogo left Clawhauser and went back to his workstation. As much as losing the bet annoyed him, Clawhauser had been right about love. It could happen to Bogo too. Category:Romantic fics Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Date stories Category:Bogzelle fics